Teen Titans Next Gen Ongoing chap 4 coming soon!
by Sunshine Optimist
Summary: It's been about 20 years since the show left off, Jump City needs new heroes and super powered humans are becoming more common. But there's a problem, Robin does not approve of her daughter's involvement, and this new team isn't so effective. And what happens when love is thrown in the mix? please review and suggest
1. Newcomers

(Okay guys, This is my first fan fic, please I would love some honest reviews and some ideas. Warning this is just the start so don't be surprised when new things pop up *cough* L.G.B.T romances *cough* and other things, but again, this is just the beginning, I'm not even completely sure where this story will go. So again, I would love ideas)

A large booming sound appeared as a high tech bridge pushed it's self up from the ground, four titans stared at the Titan's Tower from across the lake, A ghost child named Vira. And two seemingly normal children named the boy named Ava the other Eva (pronounced 'ay - va') . When the bridge had finally stopped motion the now grown up Night Wing nudged them forward. Vira looked around the place, it was a calm day, currently in a physical form she had pale skin and white hair down to about half of her back. She wore a white dress and matching shoes. The two siblings named Ava walked, happily not holding the suit cases, the ghost girl gave them the favor of levitating it for them.

The brother and sister were both born on the same day, but since the sister was one year older then her brother she was older and when he was born she quickly began and claiming the big sister spot. They were brown skinned the bother wearing a checkered shirt and black jeans, the girl wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt.. They looked behind to see Night-Wing, he would be one of the two titans watching over the team. The older sister spoke first.

**"Hey.. Mr Night-Wing? Your team had fi-"**

She was shot with an ugly look from the masked man

**"s- six titans… shouldn't we get two more as well?"**

**"There were some complications, I trust you guys will to fine on your own"**

The ghost girl listened closely, she was nervous, she remembered the dangerous situations their team had used to get into, and how they had nearly lot so many times, and they had five with such useful powers, they had a powerful cyborg, a demon, an alien a shape shifter.. And so much more, if you included the east and the honorary. What did they have? A ghost girl and the two twins. They didn't have a chance in Vira's eyes, call her a major scardy cat but she didn't want to confront the upcoming Batman.

Their feet made a tapping sound as they walked across the seemingly stone bridge they got to the door and did a few security checks. The team of three was a bit taken back, the place had gotten a major redo. The island was artificially made larger, the lake expanded, heck the titans tower was even larger. When the door finally opened a cybernetic man greeted them, unlike the bad future where they split up, and cyborg had gotten old and stuck. This version of him, was much better. He looked better, and didn't look any less lively then his younger self. His yell made the entire place echo, so did his clap.

**"Looks like we got us some recruits!"**

His smile extended across his face, and the man formally known as robin directed them to their seats, not the couch but more school like seats shooting up from the ground. They were directed there, each sat down the twin girl in the middle, boy to her left and the ghost to her right. Nightwing walked to the screen and the window turned into a tv, and suddenly, instead of fighting and everything else… They were lecturing them.

Next thing they new they now had a team uniform, a skin tight black suit, they had stripes going down from the neck and either color bone to the waist of varying color depending on your preference. The male twin picking yellow and the female's purple, fittingly, Vira had picked white.

They were directed to a closet and had to pick out some clothes they had gotten, they were optional but they went anyway. They didn't speak very much and this would haunt them later. The ghost girl picked a cloak to cover herself. Eva got pieces of armor to protect herself, arm braces leg braces, chest protectors the works, just enough to keep her mobile and fast though. The boy picked nothing only watching.

**"Next we have this one, he calls himself the-"**

An alarm sounded, and a red light switched on and off the titans were started, the Eva was not scared, although her brother jumped in his seat and Vira has gone invisible for a moment. They stood up, they each has slim bodies, the ghost girl had a small body type, no part of her was very pronounced, she had small breasts and a small butt athough she felt embarrassed and ha covered herself in a white cloak similar to Raven's. Eva had a more mature body image for an unknown reason, she had larger breasts although not huge and a more pronounced butt, it suited her though, since her body was the tallest out of all. They each were shown the coordinates and a gps style way of getting there, the communicators the original titans had were now I wrist watch form. Sent off their way, Eva had a troubling thought on her mind, they knew nothing of each other, how would they fight?

They had no time to chat, a large explosion came from a bank and a man sporting a cybernetic suit laughed at the new titans.

**"I guess the others must've gotten to _old_ to fight huh?"**

But there was no time to chat and the girl outstretched her hand

**"Ava, axe!"**

As soon as she said this the boy turned into an axe large but the girl weilded it perfectly, like it was make of Styrofoam. She rushed and the man simply smacked her away the ghost girl Vira then tried the force him away with telekinesis but the second she made him mov an inch he planted himself on the ground and send another cable to whack her down. The weapon now turned back into a boy the inexperienced titans were both to scared and hurt to get back up quick enough, a cage ham gotten them. The villain then started with his usual, villainous monologue, about his plans. But the next thing was surprising, over the worried questions of robin over the intercom the sound of piercing metal could be heard, the robot then suddenly, dropped. A girl with black hair and green eyes landed on it, she had orange skin like her mother, along with a skin tight suit since she shared the favorite color as her mother.

**"I'm gonna guess you guys need some help?"**


	2. Family Bonding

Ava rubbed his head and looked around, the guy was beaten, or at least subdued, but everyone ignored his whining. The ghost girl Vira seemed grateful, but Eva… not so much. They spoke at the same time

"**Thank you so much!" **Said Vira happily

"**We could've done it…" **mumbled Eva.

The girl raised an eyebrow, being robin's daughter she was taken under the same strictness as robin was, but unlike him, this was from birth, and of course she did have a more, star fire-ish persona, it was overshadowed by her more, cape crusader outlook. And for good reason… Her father was not the most easy going person ever. Her father held more authority in the parental aspects but that really was not the case, her mother enjoyed peace, her father was protective but _she_ wants to continue the legacy of them. Oddly enough she would rather it, her father's protectiveness had made her develop a need for… power.

"**Your kidding right?" **The girl quickly let them out of the cage.

"**You didn't give us enough time we could have done it"**

She would have said something back, in defense of what the other had said but as she walked over to Eva she could hear her father snatching the watch from her rudely. Eva protested and then got up to take it quickly, but she then heard what they spoke about… that was robin's daughter? She didn't want to know what would happen if had interrupted a conversation between the daughter of robin, and her father. It was a heated argument, Ava and Vira looked at each other with a weary facial expression. Eva, just waited, impatient.

"**You can't do that" **She yelled into the mic. **"No I can do it, you trained me why can't you just trust me?"**

When finished with the phone call Eva quickly snatched the communicator back. After a look from her robin's daughter said this sternly walking back to where the tower is located.

"**We're going back to the tower"**

"**Who put you in charge?" **Said Eva

"**I put myself in charge" **She said

Again she began to try and argue but it didn't go anywhere, she just dropped a tiny bomb on the ground, the smoke engulfed the area and when it dissipated she was gone, Eva began to yell into the night, the bat family was sneaky but they weren't magic. Ava quickly got to her so did Vira and calmed her down.

"**Come on calm down, let's just walk back" **Ava said.

The trio wasn't in a rush this time, they calmly walked enjoying the calm of the day, there was no one around because of the villain, and as they walked, police had taken him away, so it was just the three of them, naturally they spoke, it was Vira at first

"**So… Tell me about yourselves, what makes you guys… unique?" **She asked smiling at them,

Eva was not in the mood to speak right now, she was still mad at the other girl… she was known for her grudges.

"**we're brother and sister, I can change into inanimate objects, simple things are easier though, Eva's the only one that can wield me though.."**

He turned his head to see her, she was floating and had her hood down.

"**So… what's up with you? I mean I'm not sure how I got like this… something about an experiment, but you… you're a-"**

"**Ghost**?" Vira interrupted **"I… I had a near death experience… When I woke back up… I wasn't exactly physical,, but I have no idea what had happened, hehe, who knows, maybe we're connected some way."**

Now of course they were only joking but Ava had taken it a bit seriously, he often ignored his origin, but what if they were? What if hey both couldn't remember their origins because they both came from the same place? They passed by the old pizza place, it was still open, and Ava had the idea to check it out. Their intercoms were silent, why not? They went inside and ordered three cheese pizzas one for each and went by the balcony to hang out.

When they sat down Eva had finally calmed down.

"**So… can you believe it? We're Titans…" **Said Eva

"**Ya, I know, but this city is huge, and we're beginners, how are we gonna do it?" **Asked Vira

"**We can do it, but you gotta have confidence, I mean, I bet the titans didn't and they were great!" **Ava said confidently

They both smiled hearing this, he seemed to be becoming the determinater of the group. But then a crash could be heard and they all got up from their seats.

"**You just had to jinx it…" **Said Eva

"**This is bad" **Said Vira

"**No" **Replied Eva **"It's our time to prove ourselves!"**


	3. Redemption

**((This Chapter can be called a bit… Sexually Suggestive, nothing to big so hopefully no worries ))**

Before they could go over any plans Ava was already gone, he put one foot on the railing and jumped off quickly turning into a paper airplane and guiding himself to the scene. Vira extended a hand and then began to fly holding onto Eva so that she could follow the shape shifting team mate. It seemed it was the same robot wielding guy from before. You could see the trashed truck from before, it looks like the device used to subdue him from earlier did not work long enough. As Ava went down close he transformed back to a human and landed on a roof watching him from up high.

The villain then saw the descending heroines and pointed his arm, a sonic cannon similar to Cyborg's opened up and blasted. To avoid impact Vira threw Eva to where her brother was and became intangible so that the cannon shot had simply gone through her. Eva landed onto the building where her brother was and called for a a hammer, Vira was currently distracting him, she playing a bit of a game with him flying left and right up and down more so to protect herself then help the other two. Eva was now wielding a large sledge hammer, but it seemed like it held no weight in her hand, since they were brother and sister she had no trouble. She looked down from the building assessing the bot. It was a man inside of a large metal robot, clunky, it also had a large glass dome probably so that the pilot could see, Eva knew her target.

"**Let's get this started!" **Yelled Eva, she then jumped down and swung the hammer down.

Sadly the pilot was warned of their attack by their announcing of it and aimed his cannon up toward them but it was to late and she simply his the cannon as it changed, it imploded onto the rest of it and the forearm was now rubble.

"**You annoying little brat you'll pay for that!" **Said the sophisticated criminal as soon as he said this the second arm came around for a punch but using telekinesis Vira stopped it's advance as she outstretched her arms

There was the sound of stretching metal and them with a second grunt she moved her upper body back and the metal tore sending the pieces flying back Eva send a look of approval.

"**Ya know for a villain you have a pretty weak machine"**

Ava then turned back to a human to continue the mocking, Vira was the only one that seemed to take her seriously.

"**Ya know you should really try not making those out of… what legos?" **Ava said with a laugh.

"**Oh ya, legos huh? I'll show you legos you little Street rat!" **the cables that hung from the broken arms then came to like and extended grabbing Ava's hands and feet holding him into the air and pulling at him

"**Let me go!"** Ava whined, a fifth came around and smacked his face Eva protested demanding he let her brother go

He then made the same cable smack him hard on the but, another huge whine from Ava, and remember, this was in daylight.

Vira then protested, Eva had to weapon to fight and Vira wasn't very physical, this time the man only wrapped a cable around his leg until it got to his crotch and rubbed his crock and butt crack, the one for his backside thinner then the one before, like they were looking for entry. It was at this time that an angered vira demanded his release and flew at the robotic man becoming intangible and possessing the robot.

"Get out! Get out of my machine!" He demanded, but it was to late, it was a battle of will power and although it was hard Vira managed, she forced the many bolts and pieces out which were holding it together and it simple fell apart, once it was over and the man was unable to move under the weight Vira moved out of the machine. Carrying a small chip, it seemed important, and Vira kept it, she decided she would tell Cyborg about it if she remembered. The cables fell and Eva was there to catch him. When she looked down with a smile she gasped at his little, dilemma.

Ava had a boner, huh, who knew he was into that stuff. Immediately Eva gasped in embarrassment and dropped him, hearing the thud Vira looked over and once she had gotten up, she too was embarrassed, and both Eva and Vira raised an eyebrow at him, no words needed to be said. They all knew what each other was thinking. And it's your guess is as good as mine. Now victorious, but embarrassed, they could hear the van coming a second time, each of having a short but silent walk back trying to get the image out their head. It didn't work for long, and after both Eva and Vira had given in and thought about the matter for a while both Vira and Eva spoke in unison.

"**Hey Ava"** Said them both

"**Ya?"** Replied Ava

"**I didn't know you were into some freaky stuff" **They said again

"**Ya…" Said Ava trying to blow it off.**


End file.
